


Date Night

by just_phantasizing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Comfort, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_phantasizing/pseuds/just_phantasizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have recently been engaged, but is married life everything they dreamed it would be? Spoiler: yes, yes it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is kind of just a day in the life if youtube didn’t exist. And a lot of fluff about Dan and Phil being husbands.

Phil slowly woke up, rolling over and blinking blearily at the glowing red numbers shining from the alarm clock on his nightstand. His mind takes an extra second to register the time, and he sits bolt upright at the realization that it’s 6:30 am. He and Dan are going to be completely late. Dan has a super important presentation to give this morning, and Phil is supposed to be into the office at 8. Phil reaches over and pushes gently against Dan’s stomach. “Dan,” he half sings, “we have to get up.”

Dan sleepily slaps Phil’s hand away and groans into his pillow, “No, one more minute.”

“Daniel Howell,” Phil says sternly, “We are so late and you have your presentation this morning.” Phil’s voice rises as he starts panicking, “and oh god we still have to iron our shirts and I was going to make pancakes for good luck and this is the second time that stupid alarm clock has tried to ruin our lives!”

“Phil, calm down,” Dan chuckles, taking Phil’s hand, “It’s going to be fine, alright?”

“Ok, ok,” Phil says taking a deep breath, “so you iron the shirts and I’ll make pancakes? That’s a good plan right?”

“Or, we could bypass the pancakes and definitely get to work on time?” Dan offers.

Phil startles, “What, no pancakes! That’s not even an option and you know it.”

“You and your pancakes,” Dan laughs, “I’m starting to wonder who you’re really married to.” He smirks up at Phil, his dimple deepening as his smile widens.

“Oh, shut up,” Phil says, grinning down at Dan and shoving him lightly. “Ok, I’m off to whip up a batch and I better not come back here and see you still in bed or so help me I will drag you out myself.” He gives Dan his most stern look which only makes Dan smile even harder.

“Yes sir,” Dan says teasingly, lazy saluting in Phil’s general direction.

Phil raises an eyebrow at Dan as he jumps out of bed, pulling on a presentable pair of pants and hopping precariously whilst tugging on two mismatched socks.

Dan shakes his head and laughs at the sight of Phil’s gangly limbs flailing in every direction. “Be careful, you dingus,” he lovingly advises, “You’re going to trip over your own two feet!”

“There’s no time for caution!” Phil shouts as he dashes out of the doorway, yelling back over his shoulder, “We are fighting against time here.”

“Only you would make us being late into some epic battle,” Dan shouts after him, not able to keep the hint of love out of his airy remark. He flopped back down for a second and then forced himself to get up if not just for Phil’s threat, but for the fact that he really could not be late for this presentation. If he nailed it this morning, he might be able to get the promotion he’d been chasing after for the last few months, and he and Phil could finally start to put money down to buy that little house they’d always been dreaming of. His mouth curled up into a smile again, as it did so often these days. Everything just seemed to be coming together. He had finally asked Phil to marry him three weeks ago, and ever since then he couldn’t seem to stop grinning like a lovesick idiot. He rolled the new gold band on his ring finger with his thumb and laughed, realizing he didn’t really care if he looked love-struck because he was happier than he had ever been before.

Dan stood up and clomped over to the hallway closet grabbing the ironing board, the iron, and two wrinkly white button downs from their hooks. He could hear Phil clanging around in the kitchen and singing some made-up song about pancakes in a slightly off-key tone. He carried everything back to the room and started pushing the wrinkles out of their shirts, going over his speech in his mind and working through his nerves. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Phil’s footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Dan turned to see Phil carrying a huge mixing bowl in one arm and brandishing a batter laden spoon in the other hand.

“Good, you got up!” Phil stated, thrusting the spoon toward Dan as he gestured outwardly.

"I swear if you hit me with that thing, I will end you," Dan threatened, backing away from Phil.

"Oh, you'll end me will you?" Phil teased, strutting forward with the spoon outstretched.

"Phil--," Dan started only to be cut off by the feeling of a wet spoon being dragged across his cheekbone. And then Phil was off, cackling, and running back to the kitchen while Dan sprinted after him, the batter dripping down the side of his face. Dan reached the kitchen only to see Phil suddenly falling, his socks sliding on the wood floor, his head in exact trajectory with the corner of the cabinet. Dan sprang forward, catching Phil just in the knick of time, ending gracefully in a position as if he had just dipped Phil in the middle of a waltz.

"Woah, thanks," Phil stuttered. “That was close," he said, patting Dan’s dry cheek.

"This is why I always tell you not to run in socks," Dan admonished him. "What would I even do if you were to hurt yourself,” he said helping Phil upright. He kissed Phil on the forehead and then proceeded to rub his batter dripping cheek against Phil’s own. 

"Hey!" Phil jumped back laughing, swiping at his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Be glad that's all I did," Dan said teasingly. "Now finish the pancakes, and please try not to hurt yourself in the process," he pleaded

"I'll try!" Phil said turning back to flip a pancake that had just begun to brown.

Shaking his head, Dan walked back to finish ironing their shirts. Once he was done, he went back out to the kitchen to help Phil with breakfast.

They clambered around the kitchen. Dan sweeping his papers off the table into his briefcase and then grabbing plates and utensils while Phil rummaged around for syrup and butter in the fridge and flipped the few remaining pancakes onto the steaming pile in the middle of the table. They slipped around each other, bumping hips and brushing elbows, performing a choreographed dance where each touch was never quite just an accident. As Dan reached over Phil to grab the cups from the cupboard, he smiled as he felt Phil relax for just a second and press back against his chest before resuming his frantic pancake making. Finally, they were both seated at the table and devouring their breakfast in record time. Dan kept an eye on the microwave clock out of the corner of his eye just to be sure. Shoveling the last piece in his mouth, Dan jumped up from the table and rushed to their bedroom, throwing on his now crisp white button down and sliding his dark suit jacket on top. He grabbed a dark maroon tie and hurriedly tied it around his neck, and rushed back out to the kitchen. Phil was waiting standing by the door and holding out Dan's briefcase. His eyes gave an appreciative flick down Dan's chest and his mouth broke out in a sideways grin.

"I forgot how good you looked in white," Phil said, handing Dan his briefcase and straightening his tie. He left his hand lingering on Dan's chest, and then trailed a scorching path down his torso.

"You--you can't do things like that to me when I'm running late Phil!" Dan said slightly breathlessly. His cheeks flushed a deep red, "Now you've got me all distracted."

"Sorry," Phil said, his smirk saying _not really_ , and pulled his hand away slowly. "Rain check?"

Dan pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss and mumbled against Phil's lips, "Obviously."

Phil stood still for a moment, regaining his train of thought after being derailed so suddenly. "Good luck today," Phil said straightening Dan's jacket for the third time. "You're going to do great. Oh and remember tonight's date night!"

"I wouldn't forget," Dan said, pecking Phil on the lips one last time before heading out the door.

* * *

 

Later that day, Dan called Phil from the balcony of his office.

"Hello?" Phil's voice crackled across the phone line.

"Phil! I think the presentation went really well, but I'm so sorry I might have to stay late at the office. Can we move date night, do you think? I'll make it up to you!"

"Oh--oh yeah!" Phil said trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. "Of course we can."

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too," Phil replied, hearing the dial tone buzz in his ear. He knew he shouldn't be so disappointed over the change of plans, but he couldn't help but feel a little down. They hadn't been able to really spend much quality time together lately because Dan had been so busy with work. Phil knew Dan was chasing a promotion which would be amazing for both of them. He just wished they had a little more extra time. He sighed turning back to his computer to finish inputting the last few pieces of data. The rest of the day flew by in a whirlwind of meetings and numbers and conversations and soon the sun was beating down on the back of his neck as he trekked out to his car.

* * *

 

Phil pulled into the driveway of their apartment and started up the stairs, slowing at the top to wrestle the keys out of his pocket. As he pushed the door open, he was startled to see a few pinpricks of light shining through the darkness. Opening the door further, his eyes began to adjust, revealing a table set with an elaborate home-cooked dinner and candles strategically placed about the room. Dan was leaning against the cabinets, his hair slightly ruffled and his shirt a little unbuttoned after his long work day. Phil couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

"What?" Phil blurted, unable to form a coherent sentence in his confusion. “I thought—your work?”

"Sorry I had to lie to you, I just really wanted to surprise you," Dan said nervously. "Do you like it? I didn't know if it was too much."

"Oh Dan," Phil’s eyes glinted in the candlelight, "it's perfect. I can't believe you did this. You’re not usually for this kind of thing."

“Well, I thought you deserved it, what with me being so busy with work lately,” Dan rubbed the back of his neck, and tilted his head to look at Phil. “And I thought it was a good way to tell you I got the promotion,” he said, his face splitting into a grin.

Phil’s eyes lit up in the candlelight, “you did? Dan that’s amazing!” He shrugged out of his blazer and threw his briefcase down by the door, running and throwing his arms around Dan’s neck. He stood partially on tiptoe to plant his lips against Dan's, elation flooding his senses. His fingers trailed upwards curling into Dan’s hair and pulling him closer to Phil. Dan moved his arms around Phil’s waist, fingertips grazing against his sides, and detached himself from Phil’s lips to slowly start making a pathway down his neck.

Phil groaned, but reluctantly extricated himself, pointing at the food, "we should probably eat first, before it gets cold. I wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste."

Dan whispered against Phil’s earlobe, "We do have a microwave for that very reason. The food can wait."

Phil shivered in response to Dan’s warm breath against his neck, "you d--don't mind?" he questioned while simultaneously moving closer to Dan instinctively.

"You really think that's what I care about right now?" Dan murmured, low and deep against Phil’s neck now. 

"Well, you don't have to convince me twice," Phil laughed, latching back onto Dan's lips fiercely and wrapping one leg around the back of Dan’s thigh.

Dan kissed him back for a full second before backing off and saying mischievously. "I should make you dinner more often."

Phil smiled and smacked Dan on the shoulder, before suddenly finding himself being pulled down their hallway and into their bedroom.

In the kitchen, the food grew cold and the candles dimmed as Dan and Phil lost themselves in each other, forgetting completely about dinner and ultimately falling asleep in each other’s arms, the moonlight filtering through the blinds onto their tangled figures.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Please leave comments and feedback, anything is appreciated!


End file.
